Full Metal Alchemist: Cancer
by EarthxAngel
Summary: I don't want to say too much, because i don't want to give anything away. But it's sad...and I'm doing it for a good, and also a sad reason. You know, you want to know who has IT.....please review!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note/Thanks-

Before you go on reading this, please take your time reading this note. I just wanted to take some time to thank all my supporters, and followers and friends.

Thanks to_ ElementxAlchemist_, she's the first person I met on Fanfiction. So to her, I say thank you for making me feel so welcome on Fanfic. Thank you for supporting me, and my stories. I am grateful, and I look forward to reading your other stories.

Thanks to _Sokoshi Kaijuu _and I am sooo sorry if I spelt it wrong! But thank you for being a friend to me also. I now have three wonderful friends on here, including you. Your writing is awesome too, just like the other two. Thank you for supporting me, and following my stories.

Thank too _EdwardxElricxRules _and I am sorry if I spelt...etc. anything wrong on your screen name! She's the third person I met, and she's funny. And even though it's just over the internet she makes me laugh. Thank you for supporting me, and my stories.

Even though it's just over the internet these people have made a huge impact on my life. I'm terribly sorry if I forgot you, to all my fans, friends, and supporters…thank you for following me….and supporting me.

Love you all!

About this story…I am writing it for a reason, so if you don't like it then don't review, because I'm not writing it for you.

Thanks to my three wonderful friends, and thank every body else for following my stories, and being so understanding! Sorry if I forgot anybody!

God Bless Everyone!

Now please Read On.

&&&&&

Full Metal Alchemist: Cancer

Summary- Okay so the title of this story says a lot, I don't want to say much about it; I might give something away. But you know you want to know who has IT, bwmuahmuah!!...okay sorry but please read, it's really good!

Disclaimer- I do not own Full Metal Alchemist...obviously; nor do I own the awesome song that will be in here.

EdxWinry. Ed is seventeen, Al is sixteen, and Winry is sixteen too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story is in memory of Nanny Shurley, a spit fire woman, who still lingers in our memories. This story is dedicated to her, I'm writing this for Nanny.

She was born in 1933, Nanny died in 2000. She died of Cancer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1923CentralGermany

Resignation Document

Name-Edward Elric

Reasons for resigning? - To be with family

Code name-Full metal Alchemist

Age-fifteen

What year is it?-1923

Two years have passed since Edward Elric resigned as a State Alchemist, he is now living with his brother, and other family in Resembool

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1925ResemboolGermany

Ed's blonde hair lay sprawled out behind his head, on the white pillow. The bed sheets had him wrapped in a cocoon shape. His hand lay poking out of the covers, and over the edge of the bed.

The sun light coming through the window, hit his eye lids. Ed cracked an eye open, he turned away from the window. It was stuffy, like the air was too heavy.

His head felt dizzy, the room spinning out of control all in one second. He desperately wanted it too stop, Ed got up. He staggered his way to the bathroom, and was sick.

Dizziness always made him sick...but this dizziness was...just weird. This dizziness wasn't normal.

"Brother" Al said as he walked in. Al ran to Ed's side, holding his hair so it wouldn't get dirty. Ed finished, Al handed him a towel and Ed used it. Ed leaned against the sink, looking at himself in the mirror.

"What's going on up there" they heard Winry yell. Al was about to say something, but Ed interrupted.

"Everything's fine Win...be down in a minute" Ed yelled.

"Okay well-hurry" she replied. Al glared at his older brother. Ed put is finger to his lip, and walked out of the bathroom.

Al lingered in the bathroom for a minute, appalled by what he just witnessed. What was wrong with his brother?

Al regained himself, and went down stairs to eat.

"Morning Ed, I made breakfast for you two" she said. Ed gave her weak smile, and kissed her on the cheek. Al, and Ed placed them selves at the table, and Winry placed plates in front of them.

Ed stared down at his eggs, and bacon, his stomach turned over.

"It looks great Winry...but I'm not hungry" he said. Al pushed his plate away too, folding his arms, and leaning back staring at Ed with a disappointed look.

Ed actually cringed from the look on Al's face and he looked to his girlfriend in desperation. Winry, and Ed had been together for one year, and things were going...good. Winry was frowning at him.

"What's wrong" she asked him. She felt his forehead, and then kissed his forehead.

"Your not fevering, are you feeling bad" she asked him. Ed who was not enjoying the motherly affection from his girlfriend frowned.

"No, I'm just not hungry" Ed answered grabbing her wrist and putting her hands down to her side.

'Well okay Ed" Winry said. Ed smiled in thanks, and walked away to the living room. Winry turned to Al.

"Do you know anything" she asked him. Al seemed to ponder this question, and then he smiled.

"..No" he said, he too got up and walked to the living room.

Winry staring after him, the one word he said ringing in her ears.

Al plopped down beside his brother, who had his head in both cupped hands. Al tapped him on the head.

"What" Ed snapped without picking up his head.

"You shouldn't make Winry worry like that" Al said sighing. Ed lifted his head, and looked at Al. Ed sighed heavily.

"I know" he said. Ed couldn't believe his little brother was the one telling him this. He expected Pinako too, but she died right after Ed, and Winry started going out.

Al himself thought this too, he wasn't fond of baby-sitting his older brother. He faintly remembered himself as armor now, now all he could really remember was after his body was restored to him.

"What's wrong Edward" Al asked him the question finally out in the open.

Ed cringed he hated when Al called him by his whole first name, it was like a mother getting on to his child.

"I don't know, and that's the truth….I don't know" Ed answered lying back and closing his eyes.

"We should take you to the doctor" Al said.

"No" Ed said almost too soon. Winry came around the corner.

"Yes Edward, please go…if there's something wrong with you...then we all need to know" Winry said leaning over the couch, and playing with his golden locks.

"If it will make you two fell better-Al, and Winry shook their heads; "then I'll go…tomorrow...better get it over with" Ed said. Al smiled slightly and Winry patted his head.

Al went up stairs, and went in his room. He lay down flat on his back, on his bed. He had a deep sinking feeling that burned his insides…something bad was going to happen soon. There was something very wrong with Edward.

A/N-Okay I know kind of boring, but……..PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME. Sorry this chapter is so short too, but chapter two will come soon. And if you didn't like it...well I never did it for you….I did/and I'm still doing this for Nanny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

&&&&

This is extremly hard to write for me, casue it brimngs back alot of sad memories, so please forgive me for the mispellings, and missed sentences. Also for my poor writing..I'm not "in the zone"...yeah so my writing isn't it's usual charm

&&&&&

The car door slammed loudly, making a clicking noise right at the end. Al rolled his eyes, and followed his brother into the doctors. Ed didn't want Al to go, but he and Winry had insisted.

Ed opened the door, completely ignoring Al and closing the door before Al could even grab it. Al sighed, he opened the door. Ed was standing at the counter, signing a piece of paper.

Al sat down and it wasn't long before Ed joined him. They waited for an hour, or maybe less. Finally a nurse clad in a peach colored shirt, and white pants opened the door.

"Edward Elric" she called looking up from her clip board. Ed got up, but Al didn't and Ed was thankful. Ed waved at him and Al waved back.

They weighed him, and check his blood pressure. They said his blood pressure was unusually low, which made Ed squirm uncomfortably in his seat.

They took a saliva sample, Ed didn't see why...but he thought whatever. After that the doctor came in. He started talking as soon as he walked in.

"Mr. Elric your blood pressure is low, that's not a good sign, and your saliva is….yellowy. It's hard to explain...but I'm going to have to x-ray your brain" he said. Ed's golden orbs grew twice their normal size.

Ed was going to protest, but before he could open his mouth, the doctor grabbed his wrist and dragged him into a room. They put him on a table, and strapped him down with veil-crow straps. They placed a large over-sized bib type thing over his chest.

Then they all went out, and a small machine buzzed around his head for what seemed like forty-five minutes. Ed was dizzy and half asleep when they came back in.

They had Ed wait in the room, and he did…he waited for thirty minutes. Finally he came back, his lips pursed, and his face purple.

"M-Mr.….umm….Ed...You might." he stuttered. He straighten his face, and adjusted his tie on his chest. He tried again. "Mr. Elric, I'm sending you to the hospital, go.…now…right when you leave...go" he said shoving a piece of paper in Ed's hands. He closed Ed's fist. Then looked at Ed gravely, and with pity.

"Your life is in grave danger" he said and left leaving Ed completely bewildered. Ed's eyes must have still been over-sized because when Ed came out Al went over and shook his hand in his face.

"Ed you're scaring me...what'd they say" Al said. Ed seemed to come out of his world, his eyes went down to their normal size.

"They didn't tell me what I had...they just gave me this" Ed said un wrapping his hand from the folded piece of paper. Al grabbed it from him, and opened the small card of paper. Ed started to walk out, Al slowly trotting behind him while reading.

"What the hell" Al said almost too loudly, Ed turned around to see what his brothers sudden out burst was about. But as he turned around, he got dizzy, and he was unaware of himself spinning around, and around.

Then Ed didn't remember anything.

Al looked up at his brother, who had turned around, but Ed was going around and around, and Al could tell that he couldn't control his movements. Al ran up to him, attempting to stop Ed from turning around.

But Al couldn't and he felt Ed going down, and he hit the ground with him. Al heard something crack; he wasn't sure which one of them it had came from. Al got up from the ground, as he watched his older brother's body convulse and wiggle.

It went on for some time; Al shook his head, and cleared it. He ran inside calling for help, but the words didn't make since to him.

A doctor and two nurses came out. The doctor put his hands on Ed's head to steady it. Al stood there completely shocked, and in horror. Ed finally went limp.

"Get your brother to the hospital...now" he said. Al pointed to the car and the doctor shoved Ed in the back.

"What happened to him, what was that" Al asked.

"Edward had a seizure" The doctor answered simply. Al's jaw dropped.

"Why in the hell did my brother have a damn seizure" he yelled.

"From pressure in his brain, please get him to the hospital" he said shaking. Al got in the car; he got the piece of paper out again reading it again. It was a note the doctor had written to some other doctor at the hospital.

It read:

**Please help this young man, his name is Edward Elric. He needs immediate care, we did an x-ray, and we found…..cancer. I'm afraid it's brain cancer**.

A/N- Oh No! Edddd! Okay I'm done. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME AND STICK WITH ME! Or don't...I didn't write this for you….but still review please...and you might want to stick to this story...excpecailly if you like drama, and sadness……please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ed's limp body form lay on a bed; white walls and white sheets. The sheets pulled up almost over his head. He had an I.V in his left arm, and a blood bag, and also an oxygen mask. He was breathing on his own, just not as good as the doctors would like.

Al was half asleep in the chair beside the bed, his eye would flicker open, and then close again; then open. His breathing was soft, and steady. Al's hair was down, his red jacket (Ed had given him) draped over the back of his chair.

Winry was in the seat next to him, holding his limp warm hand, and crying. She had gotten there about three hours ago, and hadn't seen Ed awake the whole time.

But she had heard what happen.

Ed had, had a seizure from pressure in his brain…from the brain cancer. The Doctors had said that they would see if they could help him. (They did not have Chemotherapy back then.) They could do brain surgery; though it would be at a great risk, it could cost him is life.

They would have to do surgery if they could get it out, but it may be already too late. Winry squeezed Al's hand just to bring some comfort to herself. She would rather be holding Ed's hand but…on top of all the things he was hooked up to...Ed was in a coma from the seizure.

The doctors said not to touch him, which at first had enraged Al, but he had finally calmed down. Ed, and Al had been there a whole day already, but it didn't seem that long.

Winry didn't realize it, but it she was still squeezing Al's hand, her nails biting into his skin. Al's eyes flipped open and he gasped in alarm from the sudden pain in his palm.

Winry let go of his hand, and dug her face into her hands, her tears mixing in with the salt, and sweat in her hands. Tears sinking into the crevices in her skin.

Al sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Al looked up at his unconscious brother, and sighed fighting back the tears that tugged at his brown eyes.

He looked at Winry, hunched over in the chair, her shoulders were shaking. She was crying violently, and tying to stop. Al sighed; he reached over and patted Winry on the back.

Al's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten the whole time they'd been there. He sighed, and got up.

"Do you want something to eat Winry" he asked her. Winry looked up at him, she almost smiled.

Winry and Al went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

&&&&&

Ed's eyes slowly pried open, his body was dry, and his throat were dry. His tongue felt like hard rock, and he couldn't feel it. He was badly dehydrated. Ed realized where he was, and rolled his eyes.

A hospital, that's why he was so dehydrated, they weren't smart enough to give him a liquid bag. Ed also realized he was immobilized, an oxygen mask on his face. Something sharp poked him in the left arm, he made a sound that didn't sound human, and he looked down and saw the I.V.

What was going on?

The door slowly creaked open, and he was so relived to see Al that he could cry, if he wasn't so dehydrated. Ed made another sound, it didn't make since to him, but he hoped it was his brothers name.

"Alphonse…Al" Al heard his name but at first it didn't register in his brain. When it did, he turned around; he dropped his jacket, and ran over to Ed; who was struggling to sit up.

Ed motioned to the oxygen mask; Al hesitated but took it off. Ed's breathing was normal; Ed sat up on the bed, feeling weak.

"Water' he croaked. Al disappeared, and in that time Ed laid back down, everything seemed too foggy. He heard Al, and other people talking, but the words didn't make since to him.

He shook his head, but it made him dizzy. Al came back with a cup of water; Winry was behind him this time though. Ed drank the water, all of it at one time.

All at once things became clearer, still a little fog but he couldn't get rid of it.

"Hey you guys, what happened" Ed asked. Al grimaced, and his brown eyes shimmered with sadness. Ed looked to Winry for comfort, but her blue eye showed the same. Ed sat up.

"What is it" Ed asked them. Al bit his lip almost too hard. It was quiet then, Winry burst into tears, and both boys watched as she sunk to the floor.

Ed eyed Al.

"I'm going to go get more water brother" he said, and left, Ed could have swore he heard Al crying as he shut the door. Ed gathered Winry off the floor, and sat her beside him in the bed.

"You've got to tell me what wrong Winry is" Ed said putting his arm around her. Winry hiccupped, but was able to stop the tears.

"Ed…you only have….two months too...live" she said. Ed's face went white and he gaped not knowing he was doing so.

"What the hell!" Ed said. Al came in; he placed the cup back on the bed side table.

"Ed…I can't tell you this…it's hard too" Al said sitting in the chair. Winry was resting her head on Ed's shoulder now, tears still pouring out of her blue pools.

"Just tell me….Al" Ed said gently, not wanting Al to cry either. Al hesitated; he sighed heavily, and looked up.

"Ed….you…have brain cancer" Al said ending the sentence quickly, and then burying his face in hands. Ed's world seemed to shrink and he wanted to scream.

It was like the whole world came up, and smacked him in the face. Ed grabbed Winry head, and kissed her forehead. Winry leaned against him, and all there cries echoed through the room.

A/N-Sorry this chapter is so short; I had to wrap it up. Anyway No flames! Please review. I told you it was going to be dramatic…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ed laid immobilized a machine buzzing around his head, Ed's head felt like it was swelled, and it was pressure. At this time he was most in danger of another seizure.

The doctors let him go; they then helped him back into his room. Al and Winry had been forced to leave. They would be back tomorrow though.

Ed lay down, letting them put the oxygen mask back on. It was time for his daily shot, a nurse came in and she gave it to him quickly. Then she gave Ed another blood bag/blood transfusion.

The shot made him stronger, but it also made him sleepy, so Ed drifted into an uneasy sleep; in which he didn't dream, all was black.

&&&&&

When Ed woke again, it was morning Al sat in chair half asleep his head resting on his palm. Ed smiled at Al, but Al didn't respond. All the power had been drained out of all of them. He called Al's name, and Al's brown eyes turned toward him, they brightened suddenly, and he smiled.

Ed sat up, he looked at the pillow…there it was. It had been going on for two days now. Ed's hair was falling out.

He had lost a lot of it in those two days, and a small bald spot was forming in the back of his head. Ed heard Al sigh sorrowfully; he turned his head to see what was wrong.

"What is it" Ed asked him. Al cleared his throat.

"Your brain x-rays came back" Al said. Ed winced as if he'd been hurt in some way.

"Well" Ed said worry shaking his voice.

"It's….irreversible Edward…..what are we going to do" Al asked his voice shaking tremendously. Ed sucked in air to keep himself from breaking down.

He was dying, right here...right now. Was he just going to…sit here…and die? The sound of the door opening, and closing loudly broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey Win" he said. She smiled at him, but it faltered, and she hid her eyes from the two boys.

"Al…could you give us a minute please" Ed said, it was more like a command then a request. Al smiled at him, and left.

Winry moved closer to him, Ed out stretched his hands toward her. Winry took it; she watched Ed's fingertips crawl up and met her own. Winry tore her eyes from their hands, and met fiery golden eyes that were filled with sadness.

Ed's hand clasped over Winry's, Ed felt the warmth of her body come close to him.

"Winry" Ed whispered softly for comfort to both of them.

Their lips met, their lips brushing over each others. For Winry though it tasted bitter sweet.

A/N- Sorry this is so short…..review if ya want…..No Flames!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three weeks had past; all Ed's hair was gone. He wore a cap on his head to hide at least some of it. His appetite was back, he was eating three square meal everyday now, and he was laughing; and felt stronger than before.

The doctors did one last inspection; they said it was going I to remission so...maybe…just maybe he was going to be okay.

Ed went home the next day, still feeling stronger as ever before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ed walked over the threshold, he had expected a warm welcoming. But no one even was there to smile at him; no Al; Not even Winry.

Great, they weren't even here to see him, Ed wondered where they were.

Then Ed heard a thumping sound in the back, he walked to the back of the house. Al stood there, piling boxes on top of boxes; he had gloves on looking awkward since they were too big for his hands.

Ed watched him for a while; the boxes were full of auto-mail parts. The wind blew, making it even colder. Ed cleared his throat, and Al lifted his head. He saw Ed through his few bangs.

Al dropped the box he was holding, he ran to Ed and hugged him. Ed hadn't expected this, but he smiled and hugged Al back. A car pulled up in the driveway, and broke the two brothers apart.

Al smiled at Ed.

"Winry's home" he said, running into the house.

Winry was in the process of putting the milk out, when Ed walked in. She dropped the milk, the top busted open spilling milk everywhere. Winry started laughing, but she immediately picked up the milk. Al grabbed a towel and started wiping it up.

Winry ran to Ed, she jumped in his arms almost knocking him over. She kissed him in the cheek, and he kissed her back too.

"Winry you're choking me" Ed said. Winry blushed, and let go of his neck. She finally let go of him, and went to putting the groceries back.

"So Ed how are you able to come home" Winry asked.

"The doctors said the cancer was going into…remission I think it was" Ed said smiling and then reaching in the brown sacks; starting to help them put up the groceries.

"Well that's great news" Al said smiling.

"I think we should have a special dinner, and you…Edward get to pick it" Winry said, now rolling up the bags and putting them in a drawer for trashcan bags.

"I don't know Win…you pick still" Ed said. Winry smiled at him.

"I think I'm going to go, and take a nap you guys" Ed said. They both shook their heads; Al sat on the couch, and spread himself out. Winry started making dinner, the sound of the frying pan sizzling putting Al to sleep.

Ed shut the door to his room, laying down and immediately falling into a light sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed woke up to the suffocating smell of smoke; it smelt like…he couldn't place it. Ed rushed down stairs to see if everything was okay.

"You're just in time Ed" Winry said smiling at him, and placing a plate down in front of him. Ed smiled, he ate his fill along with Al. Ed even had some wine along with his food.

Al lit the fireplace, flames danced along the inside walls of the fireplace. Fire licking the logs, warming them all to their toes.

The fire made them all sleepy; Al went to his room and slept.

Winry and Ed stayed together on the couch. Winry had her head resting on his chest, and he was stroking her hair.

Ed was wide awake, Winry looking up at him. She moved toward him, and kissed him. Ed kissed back, they broke away. Ed put his hand in her cold hand.

An hour later Ed was lying in his bed, still wide awake and unable to sleep. That smoky, burning smell still lingering over his head. He didn't know what it could be. His breathing was easy, he felt fine….for now.

The door creaked open, and Ed rolled over to see Winry. She smiled at him, and laid down beside him.

"What is it' he asked her. She smiled.

"I just want to be with you" she answered him. She rubbed her fingers over his bald head, and smiled. Ed kissed her, and she didn't fight it, she went into it.

She rolled over, and Ed went with her. Both of them gracefully curving into each others bodies.

&&&&&

Al heard Winry walked up the stairs when he woke up to use the bathroom. That was one bad thing about being human; he was frequently using the bathroom.

Al came out of the bathroom, and saw Winry sneak into Ed's room. The door shut, and Al listened very carefully to what was going on. He heard voices but they were too faint to make out.

It was about thirty minutes later that Al realized Winry wasn't coming out any time soon.

A/N-Okay all you perverts, I can't go into detail because I'm not good at lemons. So this is as far as it goes….sorry it's sorta short. Any way please review! No flames. And I know this chapter sucks…but I don't know…. I just didn't have the writing skills today I wasn't…"in the zone". So please forgive me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Winry lifted her night gown back over her shoulder, from where it had fell slack. (She had gotten dressed just in case Al came in or something). She ran her long slender finger down his six-pack stomach. Running her fingers along the crevices in his skin.

Ed's eyes flicked open, and he grabbed her hand, and she let him entwine their fingers. (Ed had boxers on). There was a knock on the door, Winry stiffened along with Ed.

"Brother" Al's voice came from the other side.

"I'm not dressed Al….be down in a minute" Ed said. There were steps heard walking away from his room. Ed sighed in relief, and Winry followed. She kissed him one more time and then secretly tip-toed back to her own room.

Ed watched her go, he lingered in the warm spot her body had left in the bed for a few minutes; taking in her sweet heavy scent. Al then cane in the room, smiling mischievously at first, but his smile faltered. Ed raised an eye brow at him.

"What" he said, only looking at Al with one eye.

"I thought….never mind" Al said, leaving the room and letting Ed get up. Ed grabbed his close, and walked into the bathroom where Winry was already brushing her hair in the mirror.

They both blushed, and just watched each other. Winry still blushing finally left. Ed ran the bath water, turned on the shower and stepped in. The water rolling off his skin, and his bald head.

He turned off the shower, and bath; stepping out and shaking his head flinging water everywhere.

He dried himself off, and dressed, his body slightly still damp.

Ed walked downstairs, and saw Winry putting her hair in a pony tail. Her blonde hair falling back into place along her back. Ed traced the pony tail with his eyes, but soon snapped himself back into reality.

Winry smiled at him, and went into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast; Ed took a seat on the couch.

"Where's Al" Ed asked her from his spot on the couch.

"He went outside….you might want to go check on him Ed. He went out a long time ago…..and it's below freezing….in fact if it would rain we would get snow" she said. Ed immediately got his over coat, and his regular jacket.

He opened the door, the breeze freezing his fingers, and cheeks.

"Alphonse" he called there was no answer.

A few minutes later Ed was prepared to get the car and try to find him around town. He went back in the house to get his keys.

Winry was stirring something, when Ed grabbed his keys.

"Oh Ed…I remember what he was doing now. He said he was going to go cut down a tree with the hand saw, he said it's dead and he doesn't want it to fall on the house" Winry said.

"What?! Damn him...I told him not to do that alone…and in this weather…he's dead" Ed said opening the door, and going back into the freezing cold wind.

Ed went into the back yard, which is where the tree had been but a little farther back in the woods.

Ed looked up, he saw the tree had been in the middle of being cut, but it was so brittle that the other part that hadn't been cut through; hadn't been able to hold it. The tree was bent over, the part that had been holding it up, was now in the air, snapped from the tree when the tree had been cut.

There was a rather tall stump sticking out now.

Ed's heart rose up in his chest as he saw a limp figure under the mass of limbs, and tree.

Al was laying there, deep gashes from the limbs and small but, many thorns on his face and hands. His leg looked crushed under the tree's trunk.

"Alphonse" Ed yelled running over to him. Al was unconscious; the trunk was also across his chest, constraining his breathing. Ed lifted Al's head, but he touched blood. Al was bleeding from the back of his head also.

"Al" Ed said his voice shaking. Ed rolled the tree's trunk off his chest, and then off his legs, and the tree was off. Al started coughing, and his breathing became better.

Ed picked Al up, though with great difficulty. Ed almost fell multiple times, but was able to get Al in the house.

"Oh" Winry said in alarm when Ed came through the door.

"Should we take him to the hospital" Ed asked unsure if his injures were bad enough for an emergency. Winry shook her head, and Ed got Al in the car. Winry did got in the front, and Ed drove.

&&&&&

The doctors saw Al right away, and made sure he was okay. They came out an hour later. They said only one rib was broken, another one was fractured; and he had a concussion, it wasn't a mild one...but it wasn't really bad one either.

They sent them home not even two hours later., but Al was awake by then.

&&&&&

"That was scary for a while there" Winry said drinking coffee, and taking in the aroma of the chestnut.

"Yeah" Ed agreed. Al was up in his room asleep; he had pain medication for his ribs, and minor headaches caused by the concussion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been one whole month since Ed was diagnosed with brain cancer, and since Al's accident. Both of them were feeling well again. Ed's hair was even growing back some.

One morning though Ed woke up to Al's laughter. A sound he had missed in the armor, he wasn't agitated...but he sat in bed...Listening to him laugh...because he cherished that sound, that Al never really did in the armor.

Ed then wondered what was so funny, so he climbed out of bed, dressed, and staggered down stairs still groggy.

"What's so funny" Ed asked. Al immediately stopped laughing, and Winry's face grew red.

"Ed we need to talk" Winry said as she walked away from Al. She dragged him back to his room, and looked at him seriously.

"Ed...Umm…..I went to the doctor because I've been feeling strange" she said. Ed's eyes widened as he readied himself for horrible news.

"I'm pregnant" she said. Ed thought his eyes were rolling back uncontrollably but, that was just his thoughts.

"Well aren't you going to say anything' Winry said.

"What am I supposed to say" Ed said.

"Well it's your child" Winry said tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry Win...please don't cry" Ed said, he hugged her.

Winry hugged him back, pressing her face into his chest, letting his warmth surround her.

Ed smelt Winry perfume, and shampoo as he kissed her blonde head. Then the smoke smell returned, and it suffocated him, surrounded him to where he couldn't smell anything but that one burning smell.

His eye's fluttered, and he felt Winry trying to hold him up, and he also heard her calling his name, but he couldn't open his mouth, and he couldn't get to her…then the burning darkness surrounded him.

A/N-Okay…..I don't really know what to say soo….just I hope you liked it...and please review..No flames. I did Al's little accident to take your mind off Ed for a few minutes...to make you think that everything was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_No! A scream pieced his heart as Ed ran toward the frightened screams. He came to clearing, he saw tangled bloody mass of human limbs…which had once been Al….his little brother. Ed dropped to his knees….no…he can't be dead._

_Why what had happened? Who did it? Then something else caught Ed's eye….Winry…she was in the same form as Al._

_What had happened to them? He hadn't been there to protect them, it was his fault._

_Ed found himself screaming out of desperate impulse._

"_No….Al….Alphonse!_

_&&&&&_

"Ed….Brother….Edward!" Al had to scream Ed's name to wake him up. Ed's eyes opened, and they widened, and Ed's breathing quickened.

"Al…your….your alive?" Ed asked, his breathing slowed.

"Yes brother" Al said his tears slurring his words. Ed sat up, (realizing he was in a hospital bed again), and hugged Al. Al was surprised but, when he heard Ed crying, he broke down and cried. Hot tears splashing on Ed's hospital clothes.

"I'm sorry Al" Ed said and he grasped Al shirt tighter. Al wiped away his own tears, and let go of Ed, Ed did so too.

"What are you sorry for brother?" Al asked him a look of serious concern on his face.

"For….for putting you through hell those four years…and for making you…go through hell that…night. And now look at me…I'm putting you through it again" Ed said. Al shook his head.

"I don't blame you for it, I had the feeling I should acted on it…I've told you this so many times. And as for putting me through hell this time…it looks to me as if you're the one going through hell" Al said his brown eyes looking at Ed as if he was made of glass.

Ed didn't get to say anything to him, because the doctor came through the door.

"Ed we did more X-rays…and it seems that your cancer is back…I'm sorry" he said but, his face was emotionless. Ed gaped, and he heard Al cuss under his breath.

"And…there's nothing you can do for him" Al said gritting his teeth, Ed knew that Al was rarely ever mad, so when he did get mad…it meant trouble for who ever was in his way.

"We're trying all we can Mr. Elric" the doctor said. Ed watched Al's expression, and he saw Al's eyes flare up, and flames. Ed prepared to cover his ears.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY A LITTLE BIT HARDER DAMMIT! I AM NOT GOING THROUGH THIS AGAIN, I WILL NOT LET MY BROTHER DIE…IF HE DOES…I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU PEOPLE. SO TRY HARDER!" Al yelled at the startled doctor, she ran out after he was finished. Al slammed the door after her, and slammed himself down in the seat. Ed couldn't help but, smirk. He even stifled a laugh.

He knew that Al never meant to hurt any body physically, or emotionally, he just snaps under stress sometimes. Al was mumbling under his breath, he looked up at Ed. Al's eyes soften and his facial expression brightened.

"Do you want a drink brother" Al asked. Ed shook his head, and watched Al leave. Winry came in before al got back.

"I heard Al screaming from down the hall" Winry said half laughing, but it quickly went away. "Your hair was growing back, now it's all gone again" Winry said.

"Yeah" Ed said softly.

"This may not be the right time to tell you this but…I'm going to anyway, I hope it won't make you feel bad" Winry said.

"Okay" Ed said.

"Our child is a…a…girl" she said smiling, but tears were brimming in her eyes.

"That's great news Winry!" Ed said smiling at her, she shook her head and looked down.

"It's just...it's so hard, you won't be around to see her' she said.

"Winry I will be, this will go away, and I'll be home in a few weeks" Ed said smiling. Winry new he was trying to make her feel better, but this only made it worse.

Al came back, and handed some water to Ed; they sat there just talking almost all night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed had loss his ability to walk, and his body organ weren't working well; he wasn't using the bathroom as normally. He refused to eat anything, and his lips were dry and cracked from near dehydration. He was still talking normal though.

Al came by one day; he smiled and sat down in the chair. Ed sighed and lay down; he drifted off but, was aroused by Al's crying.

"What is it Al" Ed asked.

"It's just hard to see you everyday, you're dying right in front of me, and I can't stop it, it wrenches my heart, and…I don't know what to do anymore…you're dying. You dying…reminds me of….of Mom too" Al said wiping his tears. Ed turned away, and looked out the window; he didn't know what to say to that.

Winry was already in her sixth month, she had been vomiting almost every morning, and she couldn't face Ed anymore out of grief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winry was in her eight Month, Ed wasn't even drinking anything at all now, his lips were so dry, they were peeling, and bleeding/cracking. He was having a hard time developing words; it took him a long time for him to understand something. He was dangerously skinny, you could see his ribs.

By now, Al, Winry, and Ed himself understood that he was dying.

_Turn Away_

_If you could get me a drink…of water..._

_Cause my lips are chapped and faded._

_Call my Aunt Marie…help her gather all my things._

_And bury me in all my favorite colors._

_My sisters, and my brother still...I will not kiss you._

_Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

_Now Turn Away_

_Cause I'm awful just to see,_

_Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body!_

_Oh My Agony!_

_Know that I will never marry, baby I'm just soggy from the Chemo._

_But counting down the days to go, it just ain't living...and I just hope you know._

_That if you say goodbye today, then I'd ask you to be true, cause the hardest part of this is leaving you…._

_Cause the hardest part…of...this is leaving you._

A/N-Ed isn't dead; the end of this chapter does not mean he is dead...so please stay tuned for the next chapter...No flames. This amazing song is by My Chemical Romance, and I do not own it.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: This will have terrible, and gruesome facts of death, if you are under the age of ten DO NOT READ!

Also too all my fans, and friends...and some certain people that should know who they are…..I have another story coming Wedsnday, or Thursday of this week.

It is called: Brother.

I have written the first four chapters, I hope you will all check it out!...

Summary for Brother- Ed suffered a lot when he attempted the failed transmutation...now Al will.

Sounds intriguing? Lol. But Edward is in it!only not through...Three or four chapters….please check it out, and be ready!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

Ed wasn't talking at all anymore, and he stared at the wall, his eyes glazed over, and not seeing. Al would just come, and cry, he would hold Ed's hand to see if he would respond but, nothing happened.

Al even cried out Ed's name, Ed turned his blind eyes to him, but then turned his head back to stare at the wall again.

Ed's ribs were sticking almost through the skin, and his eyes were sunken in. It was harder, and harder everyday for Al to come see him. Ed was seeing things that weren't there, he even saw his Mother one time, which sent Ed into hysteria. Al could only watch as his brother tried to get to his mother, which was really a wall.

"Ed...No….no one's there" Al said softly. Ed heard him, but he couldn't respond so he lay back down and went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed sat in his hospital bed, he had heard the news, and tried to smile and show that he was happy but, he wasn't able too. Winry had gone into labor….

When Al had left, Ed lay down, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He couldn't tell them, or show them how happy he was, the Cancer had made him too weak to do anything.

He hated this Cancer, more than….anything, more then those damned Homunculi, more then…..then what. What else could he hate more…..more than his sin? No...That sin was on top of the list….

The wind blew the hospital curtains, and sprayed him with a cool breeze, Ed could have sworn he saw the curtains come to life, and pick him up; wrapping him up. His hazy eyes showed no more golden sunshine, they held defeat, and sorrow.

He knew he felt the curtains warm embrace, but it wasn't the curtain….but it still felt warm…and Ed welcomed it. He closed his eyes, and let the warmth suffocate him.

Edward Elric….died the very minute his baby girl was born.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ed's headstone

Name-Edward Elric

A trusted state Alchemist. He prided himself with everything he accomplished. Edward was a victim of Brain Cancer.

DOB/date of Birth-1906

Date of Death-1925

Edward was only nineteen when he passed away, he never married, but had a baby girl, Winry name the baby girl Trisha Elric.

A few months after baby Trisha was born, Winry changed her last name to Elric.

&&&&&

Fourteen years later Winry Elric died of natural causes.

Winry's headstone

Was a loving Mother, and wife.

DOB/Date of Birth- 1907

Date of Death- 1938

Age when passed-31

She died when her daughter was fourteen; Trisha Elric is being cared for by her Uncle, Alphonse Elric. Winry is buried beside her husband.

&&&&&

Alphonse Elric died in a car accident, was loving Uncle, friend, and brother.

DOB/Date of birth-1906

Date of death-1941

Age when passed- 35

Trisha Elric was his niece, she was sixteen when he passed; her ware about are now UN known.

Alphonse Elric is buried beside his best friend, and older brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lola Dean Little Shurley, a loving wife, and Mother. Cancer took her life.

Date of Birth-1933

Date of death-2000

Age when passed-67

Her Grand Children called her Nanny, and that name, and laughter; and free wild spirit will never be forgotten.

Back in the 1900's, thousands of lives were taken by Cancer, and still are today.

A/N-I'm sorry I killed Ed, and...All the rest but this was for Nanny, not you...so get over it.


End file.
